


And I'm In Her Pride

by Katherine_Venus



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, But Cady is kind of top-y, Dirty Talk, Dom!Regina George, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Subs!Janis and Cady, Threesome - F/F/F, Verbal Humiliation, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: Anon: hey! please can we get a sub!janis and sub!cady being ansty while waiting for regina to get home and getting punished by her?anon: I LOVE your writing :) If you're looking for suggestions, mine are the fivesome with some anal and spanking. thanks :)Cady catches Janis breaking one of Regina's rules and gets a bit of a superiority complex. When Regina gets home, though, things really heat up.





	And I'm In Her Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! this one was SO much fun to write guys! I haven't had this much fun writing a fic in ages! This was a request from two anons, so please don't forget that I really do listen to your comments and requests! Please leave a comment and let me know what you'd like to see next! 
> 
> I so appreciate all my lovelies - whether you're a new reader or you've been here from fic one! If you've been leaving kudos and comments on my fics from the start, I always recognize your username and smile when I see you in my notifications! Your support truly means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this!

“Oooh Regina’s going to be so mad at youuuu,” Cady says in a singsong voice. Janis turns around hastily, pulling her hand away from between her legs. “She told us not to touch ourselves while she was gone,” Cady reminds her unhelpfully. 

“I KNOW that Cady, Jesus,” Janis says. She's a little embarrassed from being caught but mostly, she's worried. “You're not gonna say anything, right?” 

“Hmmm, I don't know...” Cady teases. Janis’ heart pounds. 

“Cady, I was barely even touching myself, I still had my clothes on and everything.”

“Regina said no. And I bet she’ll give me a treat if I turn you in, soooo...” Cady starts to walk away and Janis grabs her wrist. 

“Cady. I know you're horny too, you know you want to be touched, don't you get it?” she pleads. 

“Of course I get it. But I'm going to get it the right way, by listening to Regina.” she gives Janis a little kiss and practically skips out of the room, probably to go text Regina. Janis panics, deciding it's better to tell Regina the truth herself before she hears about it from someone else. 

To: Mistress <3   
Mistress I broke your rule I’m sorry. I touched myself. It was fast and I didn't take my clothes off or anything but I wanted to tell you the truth because that's what a good sub does. 

She maybe had gone a little overboard, but honestly when it comes to Regina punishing you, there's no such thing as too much grovelling. 

Her reply is almost immediate. 

From: Mistress <3   
Really Janis? Are you such a whore you can't even wait a day to fuck yourself? 

Though she's ashamed, Janis also feels a rush of warmth go through her, directly to her clit. Fuck. 

To: Mistress <3   
I'm sorry mistress 

From: Mistress <3  
Sorry for what?

To: Mistress <3   
I'm sorry for being such a needy whore 

The urge to stick her hand down her pants is incredibly high. Honestly, she's already in trouble, she might as well. She resists though, already feeling bad for disobeying her blonde goddess. 

From: Mistress <3  
I know you're not that sorry if you're literally trying to sext me right now. Tell Cady to tie your wrists behind your back for me to come home to. 

Fuck. 

She feels mortified but she knows she'll be in even bigger trouble if she disobeys Regina now. So she goes to find Cady in the next room. 

Cady looks up from her phone, where she's probably texting Regina about her. Looking down at the floor and blushing with embarrassment, she tells Cady, “Regina wants you to tie me up until she gets home.” 

Cady laughs. “Oh my god, did you confess to her? Janis I wasn't actually going to tell her, I was teasing you.” Janis’ heart skips a beat. 

“What?!” she demands. Cady is still laughing. 

“I can't believe you just turned yourself in and got punished, and I get to help punish you! This is the best day ever!” Cady gets up off the couch. “Come with me to get something to tie you with.” 

Reluctantly, Janis follows Cady to the bedroom, where Cady grabs one of Janis’ neckties. 

“This will do nicely,” she says. “Turn around for me.”

“You’re not my dom,” Janis snorts. Cady raises an eyebrow in an expression that’s such an accurate imitation of Regina, Janis is actually kind of turned on. 

“Maybe not, but she put me in charge of this, so you’re going to listen to me. Turn around.” Janis obeys without another word, turning with her hands behind her back. Cady grabs her wrists and loops the tie around them, tying them together tightly. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah,” Janis confirms. As much as she’s humiliated about getting punished, especially punished by Cady, Janis has to admit it’s kind of thrilling too.

“I like getting to have you like this,” Cady breathes, and Janis realizes she’s turned on too. “I bet you’re getting so wet from me tying you up, I know how much you love it.”

“Nope, not at all,” Janis says flatly. It’s a total lie of course, and she’s pretty sure Cady knows that too, but it’s the principle of the thing. 

“Mmmm if you were mine, I’d push your shirt up and play with your nipples right now. Your tits are pushed forward right now, practically begging to be groped.” In spite of herself, Janis lets out a little whimper. What? She’s weak to girls talking to her that way, so what. “Would you like that Janis? Want my hands all over you?”

“Yes,” Janis admits, getting lost in the fantasy. “Fuck, Cady, I want you.” Cady giggles. 

“Regina was right, you really are so easy. You know I can’t touch you baby girl.” Janis moans in frustration, tears pricking her eyes. “Oh you want it so bad don’t you. Should we make a video for Regina?” Janis shakes her head, mortified again, but Cady is already pulling out her phone. “Look at me baby,” she says, holding the phone up to record Janis. “What do you want to say to mommy?” she asks, and fuck if that doesn’t go right to Janis’ clit too. 

“Come home soon,” she begs, aware that she looks like a total wreck right now. 

“Why?” Cady asks behind the camera, prompting her.

“I need you to touch me,” she pleads, and Cady makes a little “Awww” sound. 

She turns the camera to selfie mode and says, “Well, you heard her. She’s getting desperate.” Then she stops the video and looks back at Janis.”You’re so pretty when you’re begging.” She gently leads Janis to the bed and helps her lay down. Then comes and lays next to her. “She’ll be home in less than an hour,” Cady promises. Janis thinks she’s being sweet and comforting, but then she continues, “I wonder what she’s gonna do to you. Make you watch while she eats me out? Spank you? Edge you until you cry, not let you come?”

“Jesus, Cady,” Janis says. Who knew the girl had such a mouth on her? The need to touch herself, to get any pressure at all against her aching pussy, is growing by the second. 

“You’re so slutty,” Cady continues. “Wish I could touch you. Would you want that?”

“Yes, yes, fuck!”

“Aww, tell me Janis. Tell me what you’d want.”

“God, I don’t even...your hands on my tits? Pulling on my nipples, twisting them, driving me crazy while I’m tied up here for you.”

“Good. Jesus, I’d love to get your mouth on my tits too, let you suck on them while your hands are behind your back.” Janis moans at this and Cady chuckles again. 

They stay that way for awhile, swapping fantasies, Cady getting Janis so riled up she’s sure she’s completely wet through her panties, when they hear the front door open. Cady gies Janis a quick kiss. 

“You’ve been so good, I’m going to tell Regina so she goes easy on you,” Cady promises, jumping up from the bed and going to greet their dom. 

Janis can hear the two girls talking in the hall--she’s pretty sure she hears Regina ask, “Where’s my slut?”--and then suddenly they’re in the bedroom.

“Look at you,” Regina says, taking in the sight of a bound Janis on the bed. “Absolutely perfect. But so naughty!” She sets her purse down, then comes over to the bed, Cady right behind her. “Why did you have to touch yourself baby? You knew I’d be home soon.”

“I’m sorry mistress,” Janis tells her. 

“I know you are sweetheart. Cady told me you were so good for her while you waited for me to come home. So I’m going to be nice.” She smiles. “Stand up.”

With some difficulty due to not being able to use her hands and arms, Janis gets up. Regina immediately pulls her pants and underwear off, exposing her. 

“Good. Now bend over for me. I’m going to give you twenty, okay?”

“Yes, mistress,” Janis says, turning to face the bed and essentially faceplanting against the mattress. Cady and Regina laugh at her. 

“God, you are funny like this, I should keep you tied up and helpless for me more often,” Regina says with a smirk. Then she gets in position behind Janis, spreading her legs wider apart so she and Cady can see her pussy. Janis blushes bright red in embarrassment. Something about being so vulnerable like this, practically on display for her girlfriends, gets her so turned on and humiliated all at once. “Okay. Count for me and say thank you.” Then Regina lifts her hand and swats Janis, hard, on her ass. 

“One! Thank you mistress,” Janis cries out, revelling in the feeling. It’s a punishment, but honestly, Janis loves getting spanked. Regina never goes too hard, and it stings in the best way possible. Regina spanks her again, and again, Janis counting off, “Two, three, thank you mistress!” 

“Regina?” Cady asks suddenly, and Regina pauses (“Eight, thank you mistress!”). “Could...I maybe have a turn?” 

Janis can practically hear Regina’s grin.

“Ohhh, does my girl want to take a turn spanking this naughty sub? Well, be my guest. Be careful.” She steps away and lets Cady take her place between Janis’ spread legs. 

“Do you want this Janis?” Cady asks. Janis nods frantically. “You want me to spank you? Tell me.”

“Yes, Cady, I want you to spank me!” Regina bursts out laughing. 

“Oh my god, look at you two, this is absolutely delicious.”

Cady winds up and smacks her ass, hard, and Janis cries out. 

“Well? Count for me.”

“Nine! Thank you!”

Satisfied, Cady resumes spanking her, hard, making sure to hit the places Regina hadn’t touched yet. Janis counts out ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, before Regina steps back in to finish her off. 

“Yeah, did you like that whore? Do you like having us take turns spanking you? You like thanking us for smacking your ass til it’s as red as your face?” Regina demands as she spanks her a few more times. 

“Yes, thank you, thank you, oh my god thank you mistress. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, thank you!” she babbles. She’s pretty sure she’s barely making sense anymore, but she so doesn’t care. 

“Three more, you doing okay?” Regina asks, and Janis quickly assures her yes, she’s fine, she’s good, she’s great, she needs more right now. And Regina gives it to her, hard. 

“Eighteen! Thank you! Nineteen, thank you mistress! Fuck, twenty, thank you!”

“There’s my good good girl,” Regina purrs, grabbing Janis’ ass and squeezing it hard, making Janis cry out again. “Did you learn your lesson Janis? Done touching yourself without my permission?”

“Uh huh,” Janis moans. Regina laughs.

“I kind of doubt it, but that will do for now. We all know how needy you are, right Cady?”

“Definitely. Even after I caught her, she still wanted it so bad.”

“Is that right?” Regina turns her over on the bed so she’s lying on her back, hands still bound behind her back. “Your cunt is absolutely sopping wet, so clearly you’ve been enjoying yourself.” She turns and reaches a hand out to Cady, still watching them a few steps away. “Come here honey.” Cady comes and sits next to Janis on the bed and Regina kisses her, slow, deep, soft, taking her time with it. She and Cady kiss and Janis watches, incredibly turned on watching the two girls she loves so much making out in front of her. “Get undressed for me,” Regina tells Cady breathlessly, and Cady complies. She stands up and removes her top first, followed by her skirt, then her bra and panties so she's completely naked for Regina. “Oh my beautiful girl, give me a spin so I can see you.” 

Blushing, Cady slowly turns in a circle so Regina (and Janis) can see every inch of her, naked and ready for them to appreciate. 

“I want you to go get a vibrator and fuck yourself with it. You're not allowed to come.”

“Fuck, yes mistress,” Cady gasps, opening the drawer they keep their toys in. 

“And Cady?” she adds, looking Janis in the eye. “Bring me some lube and a strap on.” Janis shivers at the words and Regina smirks at her. “Yeah? You want me to fuck you baby?”

“Please!” 

“Well, I'm going to give you a special treat baby, because after spanking you red I want to fuck your tight little ass.” 

Janis swears and Cady moans, both of them clearly onboard with Regina’s plan. 

“Do you want to be on your back or your front?” Regina asks as she squirts lube on her fingers. Cady lies on the bed next to them, slowly fucking herself with their vibrator, in and out, not hard enough that it’s too much just yet. 

“My front,” Janis says, already moving to turn over. Regina helps her, pulling her back by her hips so her face is mashed against the mattress, her ass up and on display for Regina. 

“Good, god I love you like this. Look at that ass.” she gives Janis a light smack, but her ass is still sore from her earlier spanking so she moans anyway. “One finger to start,” Regina tells her, and then she slides a finger into Janis’ ass.

They don’t do this all that often--they only started doing anal recently--so Janis is pretty tight. She cries out at the feeling of Regina inside her, clenching around the slick finger pressing inside of her. Regina is all business, fucking in and out to get her used to the sensation of something fucking her most private hole. 

Janis had wanted Regina to fuck her ass like this for awhile, but she’d been too shy and mortified to ask for it for a long time. One day, though, when they were in the heat of the moment, Janis had broken down and practically begged for Regina to finger her tight ass, and ever since, they’ve been playing around with it. 

“Ready for more?” Regina asks, and Janis moans out a yes, still adjusting to the feeling. Carefully, Regina inserts a second finger, scissoring them inside her and stretching her, filling her, fucking her so good and hard Janis is panting and moaning with it. Eventually, she adds another, until she’s stretching and fingering and fucking her with three fingers. “God, you’re taking it so good Janis, look at you. You’re so wet, you fucking love this, don’t you?”

“I do,” Janis gasps. The feeling of Regina’s fingers inside her is intoxicating. 

“Think you’re ready for the dildo?” she asks at last, and Janis hears the rustle of Regina stepping into the harness of their strap on. She curses softly. 

“Yes, fuck, please, give it to me,” Janis begs. 

“Hmm, I’ll never get tired of you begging for me,” Regina says happily. And then the head of their lubed up strap on is pressing into her.

“Fuck!” Janis cries, pushing back against the feeling, taking it as good as she can. She meets Regina halfway, pushing until Regina is bottoming out inside her, her hips slapping against the back of Janis’ ass. “God, oh my god, Regina, baby, that feels so good you feel so fucking good inside me,” she moans. 

“Tell me honey, tell me how much you like having me fuck your perky little ass,” Regina tells her, pulling partway out before slamming in again, picking up her pace and fucking Janis’ ass harder. 

“I love it, god, I love having you inside me, love you filling me up, pounding my ass hard. Give it to me, give it to me Regina, I need it I want it, fuck me,” she begs, rocking her hips back to meet Regina’s thrusts. 

“How are you doing Cady, you look so good all spread open and fucking your pussy for me like that,” Regina says, continuing to fuck Janis’ ass as she watches Cady touching herself. 

“So good,” Cady whimpers. “Please can I come mistress? I’ve been so good and I need it so bad.”

“Of course my good girl, put the vibrator on your clit until you come.” 

Cady obeys, pushing hard against her sensitive clit, rubbing her wet pussy, and then suddenly, she’s falling apart with a series of moans and whimpers, gasping as Regina says, “That’s right, that’s right Cady, come for me, let me watch you my good girl.”

“Jesus,” Cady breathes. 

“Did that feel good honey?” Regina croons. 

“Mmmhmm.” Cady takes a moment to catch her breath. “Can I eat Janis out mommy?” Cady asks, and Janis inhales sharply. 

“Oh good idea sweetheart, of course. Help me make this little slut come while I fuck her ass.”

There’s a brief shuffle as they adjust positions, pushing Janis further back onto the bed so Cady can slide in between Janis and Regina and start licking Janis’ pussy. Janis moans at the feeling of Cady’s tongue on her pussy, her clit, licking and sucking at her. She fucks her hard with her tongue as Regina fucks her ass just as hard, and suddenly, it’s too much, and Janis hears herself crying, “I’m gonna come, I’m coming, oh my god oh my god, fuck, fuck me, I’m gonna come.”

“That’s it baby girl, that’s it,” Regina tells her, pounding her even harder through her orgasm. Janis rides out her orgasm, then collapses against the bed, Regina pulling out slowly and carefully. 

“God, Janis, you’re so fucking hot,” Cady tells her enthusiastically, turning Janis’ head and capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. As she and Cady kiss, Regina finally unties her wrists and releases her. 

“There you go sweetheart. You did so good for me,” Regina tells her, petting her hair. “So so good.” Cady pulls back and allows Regina to kiss Janis too. Regina gets onto the bed and cuddles up with the two of them. Janis loves the sex they have--LOVES it--but these cuddle piles with the three of them are probably the best feeling in the world. She nuzzles up against Regina and kisses her back. “You’re not going to touch yourself unless I tell you can again, right?” Regina asks.

Janis snorts. “Are you kidding? After that, of course I am,” she says, and the three of them crack up laughing. 

“You’re impossible. I’ll just have to make sure Cady keeps you in line for me when I’m gone,” Regina says. Cady sits up and smiles at Janis. 

“Of course I will,” Cady agrees, making Janis shiver.

“I love you girls so much,” Regina sighs. 

“I love you too,” Cady says. 

“I love you three,” Janis says, sticking her tongue out, and Cady smacks her arm. 

“Both of you settle down and snuggle me,” Regina whines, and the girls giggle, moving in to cuddle their dom and girlfriend, content at last after a long afternoon of waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave me a kudos and/or comment to let me know! I'm taking requests and I love to hear your feedback on what kinks and situations and characters you want to read next! Thanks!


End file.
